Recently, electronic devices such as a smart phone, tablet personal computer (PC), desktop PC, portable multimedia player (PMP), Moving Picture Experts Group phase 1 or phase 2 (MPEG-1 or MPEG-2) audio layer-3 (MP3) player, or wearable device have been widely used by users, and the users may encounter various content through such various electronic devices.
Recent electronic devices provide a touch-based input device such as a touch pad as well as a physical key or button. Further, electronic devices using a user fingerprint as a means for reinforcing security of an electronic device as an input means are becoming available. Fingerprint recognition technology of such an electronic device is generally used for preventing a security accident according to user registration and authentication, and various electronic devices provide a new user interface (UI) using a fingerprint recognition sensor.
Accordingly, users can use more conveniently and easily various functions of the electronic device using various input means such as a touch input and fingerprint recognition in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.